Layabansa
Layabansa, officially the United Provinces of Layabansa (Spanish: Provincias Unidas de Layabansa), is an archipelagic country located in Southeast Asia, situated on the northern half of the island of Borneo. It consists of 3,102 offshore islands and shares maritime boundaries with Taiwan, China, Vietnam, Indonesia, and is connected to Malaysia via the Morado Isthmus. The country's capital, Santa Marta de los Rios, faces the Pacific Ocean on the Bornean mainland. With a population of over 53 million, Layabansa is the 27th most populous country in the world. Initially inhabited by ancient Negritos and Atis, East Asian and Indian migrants started to populate the lands. Hindu and Buddhist kingdoms fluorished as local people groups started to absorb foreign influence. The archipelago has long been a valuable trading partner among ancient Southeast Asian kingdoms like the Mahapajit, Srivijaya, and the Sultanate of Brunei since the early 4th to 5th centuries. European powers came into play during the Age of Discovery. Although initially discovered by Dutch Armed Forces searching for more land, Spain was the leading colonizer and Western influence for Layabansa, establishing the first Hispanic settlement, Oroquieta, in 1531. The state became an integral part of the Spanish Empire as the Viceroyalty of Spanish Borneo (Spanish:Virreinato del Borneo Español). However, Layabansa emerged as a successor state of the viceroyalty after the Palmero Revolution under Armando Luis Roca Palmero (1823-1824), instigating the organization of the state into provinces with Santa Marta de los Rios as its capital. Waves of European immigration, especially from Western Europe, resulted in a drastic change in the country's demographic and cultural outlook, with Layanon culture containing close ties with those of Spain, Portugal, and Italy. After the overthrow of the dictator Silvestre Obispo, as the 19th century progressed, Layabansa encountered a renaissance with parallels to that of its European counterpart, producing many renowned artists, poets, and architects, including playwright Friedo Molino. The country experienced an economic boom as well that lasted well into the 20th century. The republic was relatively unfazed during the First World War and the Great Depression, and despite a portion of the country being occupied, was able to successfully suppress Japan during the Second World War. However, political instability and cultural wars started to take its toll on the country in the mid-20th century, resulting in another dictator, Juan Alameda, that hindered the country's development in the 1950s. A second revolution led by Wilhelmina Sabin led to the overthrow of Alameda in 1964 and since then the country has experienced a large economic boom. Layabansa is a founding member of the United Nations, Association of the Southeast Asian Nations, Asiatic Circle of Prosperity, World Trade Organization, and the World Bank. Since the overthrow of Alameda, the country has seen an average GDP growth per annum of about 6.8%. The economy has long been fueled by natural resources, although economic reforms in the late 60s helped the economy branch out into science, tourism, and biology. Layabansa has the 2nd largest economy in Southeast Asia and the 5th largest in Asia. The country frequently leads world rankings in education, healthcare, and human rights. Geography Layabansa is one of the world's largest archipelagic countries by area, consisting of over 3,102, islands with the largest one being the Santa Magdalena island off of the northern Bornean mainland. It is also situated on the northern third of the island of Borneo, bordering the countries of Indonesia to the south and Malaysia to the southwest. Most of Layabansa is mountainous, with only over 21% of the land arable. Because of this, Layanon farmers commonly make use of "steps" or "terraces" in agriculture, resulting in Layanon farms being one of the densest around the world. Most of the land is covered in tropical rainforests and is volcanic in origin. The highest peak of the country, Pico de la Monsanto, rises to 5,445 meters above sea level and is the highest peak of the West Borneo Mountain Belt. The longest river is the Pozorrubio River on the Bornean mainland, stretching from the San Lazaro range into the plains of the New Pampa, the country's most fertile region. Other notable rivers are the twin rivers of Flores and Catarman in Eastern Borneo, the Mulanay on Santa Magdalena island, and the Nagulumihanan in Onodera.